


hey baby (won't you look my way)

by desitonystark



Series: greek gods au [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Aphrodite Bucky Barnes, Developing Relationship, Greek Gods AU, Hades James Rhodes, Hephaestus Tony Stark, M/M, Minor Sam Wilson/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Past Relationship(s), Past Stucky, Persephone Sam Wilson, Pre-Slash, past rhodeytony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: Courting is difficult for mortals, but Bucky's the God of Love (so why is it so hard to get Tony to like him?)





	hey baby (won't you look my way)

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to: @lovingtony3000, @kimannhart, @oddone92, @sleepyoldchild, @riotfalling and @thefluffyboi 
> 
> //
> 
> this part is set very slightly ahead of the last part, and bucky and tony are already in Hel

Hel, to Bucky’s surprise, is not the murky and dark place his father always painted it to be. 

In fact, its buzzing with life- brimming with possibilities and excitement.

It makes Olympus look incredibly dull in comparison.

“When Rhodey took over,” Tony explained to him one night over coffee, close enough that Bucky could smell the faint vanilla on his breath but still at the careful distance he’d maintained since that awful day when Bucky had stuffed his foot in his mouth, “he decided he wanted to give them another chance”

“Humans that is,” he elaborates, “you see- Rhodey isn’t like me and you.”

Bucky cocked his head, looking at his husband curiously, “what do you mean- not like me and you?”

“Me and you,” Tony said, “we were born Gods. We don’t really know anything else. We’ve always been gods.”

Bucky nodded for Tony to continue, “But Rhodey wasn’t. Rhodey was born demi; and after Father killed the first Hades in that massive war that we were still godlings for, he needed a replacement for the king of Hel.”

“And so he chose James,” Bucky surmised, and Tony smiled at him.

“Exactly. It’s why Rhodey’s skin is so dark too, because he isn’t of the same blood of ours. He’s the offspring of a mistake Mom made when she was visiting Egypt with Alexander, and Father stuffed him in Hel as punishment.”

“But really,” Tony leaned in conspiratorially and Bucky valiantly fought the desire to inhale his scent, “making Rhodey the God of Hel is the best thing that ever happened to him.”

Tony had a smug look on his face, “Because otherwise he would’ve never met me.”

Tony cackled at his own joke, and Bucky wondered how he never realised just how beautiful his husband was.

Of course, that didn’t mean he was the only one oblivious to Tony’s looks and charms.

The entire week in Hel, Bucky has slowly let his health build up as spirits flit in and out of the palace; fluttering their eyes and leaning forward ever so slightly when they talk to Tony.

Tony is of course, oblivious to the whole thing- but its clear that he thrives off the attention; basking in it.

Not in the pompous way Steve revels in mortal prayers during war time, but in a more subtle way- as if Tony isn’t used to affection and now that it's being sent his way he isn’t sure how to react to it.

Bucky is spending time with his husband for the first time in 1000 years of marriage, and he’s rapidly realising that ignoring Tony may have been the worst mistake of his life.

/

“Aphrodite,” says a voice behind Bucky, and he turns to face Sam- and his mouth stretches out like a loon, “what brings you to my humble abode?”

“I’ve known you since you had grassy knees birdbrain, there’s no need for this ‘Aphrodite’ bullshit,” and Sam laughs, spreads his arms around to embrace Bucky properly.

“I didn’t realise that you’d convinced the King of the Underworld to shackle up with you,” Bucky says, swinging his arm around his old friend, “how’d you manage that?”

“He was the only one who understood me,” Sam says simply, before grinning impishly and turning, “plus my tush _is_ out of this world.”

Bucky swats at him, “god you haven’t changed at all,” he nods over at where Rhodey and Tony are involved with each other, “he treating you right?”

Bucky tries to hide the jealousy out of his voice; he really does- but from Sam’s knowing look, he fails.

“I took time too,” Sam says, deliberately nonchalantly, because Bucky may not have Steve’s temper but an angry Bucky was a force to be reckoned with, “to get used to their whole thing.”

He gestures vaguely to Tony; who is currently sprawled over Rhodey’s lap and flicking his chin intermittently in an attempt to get Rhodey to feed him grapes.

Jealousy isn’t an emotion Bucky’s felt in a really long time, but he remembers enough to know that it felt just like this.

“I was his _husband_, and Tony was just a friend,” Sam continues, oblivious to Bucky’s turmoil- or maybe aware and uncaring anyway, “but Tony would come over and hang onto him like a limpet. It drove me crazy, because those were privileges reserved for _me.”_

Bucky nods without thinking; flushing when Sam chuckles, “but after some time- I got it. Tony was the first person to treat him normally; like he wasn’t an abomination for being demi- and Rhodey was the first person to treat Tony like a God; instead of a sex toy.”

He thinks of all the things he’s heard about his husband over the years; the reason why he chose not to ever consummate their marriage; and he can see why Tony’s so comfortable around the God of Hel.

“So him and Rhodey never -” Bucky doesn’t know why he’s asking; it’ll just take a couple of seconds for him to find out himself - but he wants to hear it from someone else. He _needs_ to hear it from someone else.

“Oh no they did,” Sam says; and Bucky can feel his guts twisting, “they fucked a lot over the years. But not since me and Rhodey got married. Never since then.”

“I think,” Sam says delicately, “that it was a source of comfort for them. The kind of intimacy that only sex can provide.”

“There was no shortage of Gods willing to sleep with Tony,” Bucky says before he can stop himself; grimacing at how the words come out.

“I just meant -” Bucky backtracks; but Sam lifts a hand to hush him.

“I know what you meant Bucky,” Sam says coolly- and Bucky wonders if Rhodey is the only one with a soft stop for his husband, “but there’e something different when you lay with someone you love, with someone who loves you back in equal measure.”

“And besides, if Rhodey is to be believed- and he rarely lies about this sort of thing; Tony hasn’t taken a single lover since he married you. It isn't that he has't indulged in the occasional tumble in the sheets, but nobody he's laid with has been anyone of substance. Or so Rhodey says, and my husband is rarely wrong in matters involving Hephaesteus.”

Rhodey lifts his head up to call Sam just as the words sink in; and Bucky runs away before he can be called over too.

On the other side of the hall; Rhodey curls an arm around his bestfriend, and pulls him in tight; turning him away from the sight of his husband leaving.

/

“My lord,” Tony turns to see his husband; arm still wrapped in a sling.

Tony smiles at him, setting down the gizmo in his hand to give Bucky his full attention.

“I thought we already discussed that you can just call me Tony,” he says- and Bucky flushes.

“I wasn’t sure if that offer still held true,” Bucky says softly- and Tony absently wonders when his husband will stop hurting him.

“I’m told that arguments are common in a marriage,” Tony says instead of spilling his heart out, “but you are always free to call me Tony.”

He motions at the stump, “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for your hand. If I had some metal and ambrosia on hand maybe- but I’m afraid Rhodey keeps neither handy.”

Bucky waves him off, “I’ll be okay, really.”

“I’m sure Clint will have something I’m not too worried about it,” his face turns hesitant, “which is what I actually wanted to speak to you about. It’s not that I’m not enjoying Hel- but I was just wondering when we would be leaving back to Olympus?”

Tony feels like he’s been stabbed.

He thought he was making progress with Bucky; real, actual progress; but of course Bucky was interested in going back to Olympus; its where the man he wished he’d been married to was. 

Despite everything Steve had done, despite the fact that Steve’s _son_ was responsible for Bucky losing his arm- Bucky still wanted to go back to him.

That's what true love was after all.

He schools his face into pleasant features, “there are a couple of upgrades that I have to do for the ship; and then we should be good to go.”

There’s a furrow on Bucky’s brow; which Tony has learnt means that he has questions, but Tony doesn’t want to hear them- so he leaves.

/

Bucky watches Tony go, and wanders how ill advised it would be to chase after him.

“It’s a bad idea,” someone answers behind him, and Bucky turns to see Rhodey

“James Rhodes,” he says- extending an arm that Bucky shakes, “I don’t think we’ve met yet.”

“You kept your mortal name,” Bucky blurts out- instantly biting his tongue, “I mean, its a pleasure to meet you my lord.”

Rhodey raises an amused eyebrow, “Rhodey is just fine; you are married to my bestfriend after all- and you’ll find I have his distaste for formality.”

He rubs the back of his neck, “He’s spent most of our time together training my formality out of me too; but it hasn’t quite stuck yet.”

“Tell me Aphrodite,” there’s a glint in Rhodey’s eyes that makes Bucky want to take a step back; but he holds his ground anyway, “how is your time with Tony going?”

“He’s...” Bucky searches for the right word, “confusing. I upset him without quite knowing how I’ve upset him; and everytime I think I’m making progress with him, he shuts down. I’ve never found courting quite this hard.”

“Is that what you’re trying to do?” Rhodey asks- but there doesn’t seem to be any malice behind the question, “court him?”

Bucky shrugs helplessly, “I know I’ve wronged him in our marriage, and I have no excuse except that I was in love with another man. But Steve wasn’t the one to come and save me, Tony was- and that means something to me. I’m not cold-hearted, and I’m not flighty.”

“Tony is,” Bucky licks his lips, “Tony isn’t what I expected. And thats my fault because I never tried. I know that. I just hope it counts for something that I’m trying now”

Rhodey hums, “You’re the goddess of love Aphrodite, I don’t have to be the one to tell you that love can be dangerous. But, for your sake, and mine- allow me to remind you that I do have love for Tony; and my love makes me a very dangerous man.”

Bucky isn’t sure how to answer that, or even if there is an appropriate answer for that; so he simply nods.

It seems to be enough, because Rhodey slings his arm around his shoulder like they’re old buddies and starts walking with him, “so tell me- what’s your favourite thing about Hel?”

_Tony_ he thinks, but what comes out of his mouth is “The Hellhounds.”

Rhodey throws his head back and laughs, eyes twinkling, “I think you and I will get on just fine.”

_tbc_

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is how it works in this au. "Persephone", "Ares" etc are titles, but the person who is that god can differ. In this au for example, Bucky is the third "Aphrodite" to exist; and Rhodey is the second "Hades". Thats why "Hades" was killed- but Rhodey is still the god of Hel.   
Also i thought i'd just clarify: Bucky doesn't actually mean anything by his question, and is just trying to get an understanding how long they'll be in Hel. He isn't itching to go back to Olympus, its just Tony who assumes that he is.
> 
> //
> 
> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/188341888202/hey-baby-wont-you-look-my-way)  
[my ig](https://www.instagram.com/desi_tonystark/)  
-A


End file.
